This Chemosensory Training Program (CTP), operating within the interdisciplinary Program in Neuroscience at Florida State University, is a continuing application in its 20th year. The CTP Program is geared to train the next generation of researchers to become leaders in basic neural mechanisms of chemosensory systems interfaced with behavior. The program is designed to prepare 4 pre- and 2 post-doctoral trainees for research careers focused on olfactory and gustatory senses in context. One important context is the regulation of food intake and metabolic state, dysregulation of which can lead to obesity and diabetes, or anorexia. The powerful links between chemosensory systems and brain circuitry associated with emotional, motivational, and neuromodulatory processes requires a wide perspective for full understanding. The broad long-term objective is to provide the basic neuroscience platform upon which clinical understanding of chemosensory disease is built using a wide spectrum of experimental approaches including molecular neurobiology, neurophysiology, biophysics, psychophysics, behavioral analysis, and computer applications. The strength of the CTP program that anticipates to provide 2 and 4 years of training for approximately five post- and fifteen pre- doctoral scholars, respectively, is the clos guidance of trainees by expert faculty whom are accustomed to productive collaborations fostered from a wealth of historical chemosensory knowledge that shapes cutting-edge investigations for training. Trainees have access to state- of-the-art custom-designed chemosensory equipment, technical support staff, and use of new building infrastructure to perform their research. Value-added activities of the training include - 1) chemosensory tutorials (readings and practicum), 2) evening gatherings (presentations, webinars, and informal and mentor/mentee career development), 3) structured oral, written, and analysis skill building and feedback, 4) depth of a continually evolving curriculum, and 5) an opportunity for alumni and speaker interaction that relays latest discoveries, allows career networking, and provides supplementary evaluation of the training program. Seven trainers will shape the intellectual and scientific practice of trainees at two levels as they bridge to independent and externally-funded scientific research programs in chemosensory problems important for the quality of life and human health.